


you and your dumb (pretty) face

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, F/F, M/M, Post-Canon, au where lev never attended nekoma, i just rEALLY REALLY felt like writing a yakulev fic, its for the plot, so like, they all dont know him, yeah some of them ended up in the same universities but some of them didnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yaku totally didn't have an enormous crush on this new Russian first year. Not at all.





	you and your dumb (pretty) face

Yaku never thought he'd catch himself skimming through dictionaries in the library, specifically the Japanese to English section.

 

He never thought that he'd actually step foot in a library within his whole damn lifetime, too.

 

He really didn't have to this, and he knew that. He wasn't expected to, but felt naturally obliged to. Yaku was just being nice. He was a nice senpai.

 

"I'm just being nice. I'm a nice senpai."

 

"I beg to differ," his nuisance of a companion, also known as Kuroo, answered back. "Says the one who always terrorizes the first years with his anger? I don't think so."

 

Yaku wanted to slap that shit-eating grin off of Kuroo's god damn face.

 

"Remind me again why I asked you to come with me?" Yaku groaned, giving the taller a sharp glare.

 

"Of course. You asked me to come and help you look for Japanese to English dictionaries so you can learn at least a little bit of English for the sake of our precious new Russian teammate," Kuroo simply grinned as he said this, causing Yaku to scrub a hand down his face in frustration.

 

"Alright, I'm really regretting the decision of asking you to come. There's the door so you can leave."

 

"What was his name again? Leave? Live?" Kuroo wondered, blatantly ignoring Yaku's previous statement.

 

"Lev. Haiba Lev. Half Russian, Half Japanese," Yaku sighed. "You should know this, you're the damn captain!"

 

"Right," Kuroo smirked. "Haiba Lev. Of course. I'm assuming that you two have talked at least once by now?"

 

Yaku gulped uncomfortably. "Uh. Once. I guess..."

 

"Now I know what you are aside from an idiot," Kuroo began to say. "You're a pussy."

 

"Hey!" Yaku whined rather loudly, causing the librarian who was seated at her desk to glare at the two boys from where she was seated.

 

"Saying _"congratulations on making it to the volleyball team! good luck!"_ doesn't really count, since you literally said that to all the first years," Kuroo began to stated. "If you want to get into his pants, don't be a pussy and at least start by being his friend. Then you can get into his pants when you think you've waited long enough."

 

Yaku winced. "You really do have no filter, do you?"

 

"My filter broke years ago," Kuroo replied, that stupid grin of his fueling Yaku's annoyance even more.

 

"For your information, I am not trying to get into his pants. And for the last fucking time, God, I don't like him in that way!" Yaku wondered if that sounded too defensive. "How does Kenma even stand you?"

 

"Trust me. No one can resist these charms."

 

"Absolutely disgusting," Yaku sneered as he grabbed a book from the shelf, finally finding the exact book he was looking for. 

 

"Hey, hold up," Kuroo said. "If you really wanted to learn at least a little English, you could've just asked me. My best subject is literally English."

 

Yaku just rolled his eyes. "You can't even speak it!" He shot back.

 

Kuroo grinned once again. "Ohoho. Touche."

 

Yaku really should've asked Kenma to come with him instead. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Hey, earth to Yaku? Are you even listening to me?"

 

Yaku snapped his head back to Kuroo's direction, who was giving him a strange look.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Yaku absentmindedly replied, his gaze flying away once again as he sipped his carton of strawberry milk.

 

Oikawa started to smirk, sipping on his own banana milk. "Don't tell me you've gotten a girlfriend, Yaku-chan!"

 

"Wh- Huh? What makes you say so?"

 

"You've been zoning out for the past thirty minutes, and I know that look." Oikawa observed teasingly. "So what's her name? Age? Address? Blood typ-"

 

"Oi, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi yelled, hitting the back of his best friend's head. "Learn to shut the fuck up sometimes, will ya?"

 

"Always so violent, Iwa-chan! That hurt!"

 

Yaku facepalmed. 

 

"No. I don't have a girlfriend. I kind of," he paused for a moment to swallow, "don't like girls."

 

"Oh, well that's even better, Yaku-chan!" Oikawa grinned, immediately recovering from Iwaizumi's hit. 

 

"It's Lev, isn't it?" Sugawara spoke up, an unusually mischievous glint visible in his eyes.

 

"How-"

 

"You're not very good at hiding your little reactions whenever he's nearby," Kenma deadpanned, not once looking up from the game he had in his hands.

 

"And you stare, like a lot! At least be a little _more_ subtle~" Oikawa chimed back in.

 

"I don't like him like that! " Yaku groaned loudly, covering his face with both hands. "You probably catch me staring at him sometimes because... "

 

_An excuse. An excuse. Think of an excuse!_

 

"...I feel sorry for him...?" Yaku hated how unsure that ended up sounding.

 

Iwaizumi raised a brow, confused. "Why would you be sorry for him?"

 

"It's 'cause he looks a bit lonely like that, alright? Like n-not knowing that much Japanese yet and such..." Yaku already felt the heat spreading in his cheeks. "Which is why I thought that maybe I should help him out a bit by... Learning a l-little English."

 

The look they all gave him looked like a cross between _'I knew it'_ and _'what the actual fuck.'_

 

"So you're learning some English for a Russian first year you barely even know because you're sorry for him," Kuroo concluded unbelievably. "I refuse to believe that you are, in fact, Yaku Morisuke. Who are you and what have you done to him?"

 

 _"Why are you making it sound like I'm not a nice person?"_ Yaku groaned, swallowing the last of his lunch. "You're the worst."

 

"Yaku-san," Sugawara called out, fixing his things. "I believe we both have a class together in a few minutes."

 

 _Finally,_ Yaku thought. _Anything to escape this god damn interrogation._

 

"Bye, Yaku-chan and Refreshing-chan!"  
"Yeah, see you later."

 

As Yaku walked alongside Sugawara in the hallways, he noticed the other grinning to himself.

 

"What are you so happy about?"

 

"Oh, nothing," Sugawara replied. "It's just cute how you have a huge crush on a first yea-"

 

"I TOLD YOU, I REALLY DON'T!"

 

This was going to be a terribly long day.


End file.
